


Softly

by Sereny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereny/pseuds/Sereny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric is utterly in love with Erin Lavellan and just wants her to be happy. She's been too quiet since Solas ran away with her love in tow, so he decides to keep her company.</p>
<p>Just a little conversation between Varric and Lavellan that turns into something more. Fluffy sweetness.</p>
<p>Post-Inquisition but before Trespasser DLC.<br/>Varric x Inquisitor with mentions of Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

Solas was too ambiguous to find. There were no trails that led to him. There was little evidence of his whereabouts. And Erin Lavellan knew it was best to give up, whilst her sanity was still intact.

Varric was worried. It was a deep, dusky evening and she didn't even want to play Wicked Grace. Something was up.

His little crush on her had delved deeper; so much so that he could not even bare to confess it. Him and Erin had flirted back and forth since arriving at Skyhold, until she became involved with Solas. From then on, they were mere friends. Solas’ bullshit had hit her pretty hard. She would stay in her room mostly, not really knowing what to do with herself. The Inquisition still had business to do, but the fervent light she once held in her palms became dull and tired. Like a little piece of her went with Solas in tow.

“Flowers,” he knocked on her heavy chamber door.

“Come in, Varric.” she said, fondling a beige and tattered cloth that her mother had sent her. It was a childhood sentiment.

He opened up and found her sitting on the bed. “I just wanted to check up on you.” he swallowed heavily, looking up at her thin frame. Her beautiful face, washed away of those markings.

He had always been there for her and she loved that about him. Even though he had his own problems— the worry about Kirkwall, the red lyrium, the doubts. This shit was way out of his depth, but yet he was still there. It made for a good book though, he had to admit.

“I appreciate that.” she sighed as she got up and put the cloth neatly on the table.

Varric stood still, breathing the scent of crystal grace that flowed naturally within the room. A tall vase with a bouquet of them sat on the table. They were from Josephine to cheer her up.

“Sit down with me.” she walked back to the side of the bed, as did he. His heavy stature thumped down on the mattress a little, which made Erin smile. He could always make her smile. That damn dwarf.

“How are you holding up? You’ve been quiet, and that isn’t the Flowers I know.” he said as she tangled her fingers together. “Usually, you'd be beating my ass at Wicked Grace and drinking me under the table.”

“I just haven’t had the energy, I suppose.” she tilted her head. Varric sighed knowingly.

“This about Chuckles? Because if it is then I can only give you words of advice.”

She nodded, “Give them to me.”

“Forget him.” he replied bluntly, not knowing how she would react, but it needed to be said. “I know he helped us out. But.. he’s an ass for what he did to you. You deserve a shit ton better.”

“Really? A shit ton better?” she managed to give out a soft huff of laughter.

“Yeah. And I _know_ you care about him, but I'm telling you the truth. You can do a lot better. _Trust me_.” he replied firmly, trying to hold in all the beautiful words he wanted to say about her.

“You’re a dwarf of many words, Varric.” she chuckled, which made him laugh just the same. Shit, her laughter was like paradise.

"Well, I am a writer." he replied softly.

There was a subtle silence that drifted in the air. Varric watched her as she stared at the other side of the room, like she was contemplating something important.

“Varric..” she sighed.

“Yes, Flowers.”

“I _loved_ him. And he just walked away like it didn’t mean anything. He didn't even tell me _why_.” she shrugged. She had thought about it again and again. The way he walked away from her at Crestwood. The way he told her _what they had was real_. It still echoed inside her, like a draught of memories.

“As much as I would kick his ass at this moment, I’m sure he had his reasons. _Must have_. He’d have been crazy to just let you go.”

Those little words made her feel hot in her stomach. He’d have been crazy to just let you go. The way his voice sounded; rough and deep. That voice could do things to her.

“Do you still..” he cleared his throat, “Do you still love him?”

Erin had to think pretty damn hard about it. Yes, she did still care. She knew she would always love him. It was a fact. But part of her let him go out of her hands like a fleeting bird. She was just beginning to heal.

“I don't know, Varric.” she replied softly.

“I just want you to be happy.”

He put his large, calloused fingers on top of her slender ones. He didn’t know if that was too much, but she allowed him to touch her. And somehow she acted on it; beginning to fondle his hands, entwining them together like they were lovers.

"Thank you." her mouth curled, only slightly.

He _cared_. Erin knew that he gave a shit about her. She had been dependent on him to fix her problems, to tell her that everything was alright. He was her go-to when she was feeling down. He would tell her stories to make her forget. He would make her fucking laugh storms and cry rivers.

They were quiet, holding each other’s hands, just enjoying the company. Varric could feel himself getting warmer, flushed in the cheeks. Shit. He wasn’t _that_ smooth. If only she knew what he was thinking about; her smile, her laughter, her voice, her body, her everything. He damn well loved her. He cherished her. He knew it from the start. And then Solas came and whisked her away with his shit talking.

In truth, Varric knew Solas loved her, but so did he. Varric had always respected Solas; his opinions, his space, his calmness. Even when he was with Erin, he still respected them being together. Sure, he didn’t know the ins-and-outs of their relationship, but he knew damn well that he wasn’t going to let Solas bring her down into depths.

Before he could think about speaking again, Erin had grabbed his face, pressing her lips on his in a passionate haze. Varric reciprocated, easing himself into her. Her lips tasted of cinnamon and cocoa. It was foreign, but amazing. Sinking into her soft lips was satisfying, on the verge of exhilarating. Shit. He could have been kissing her from the start if he only spoke up.

She melted on his mouth, pushing him slightly to force herself on him. She knew damn well it was Varric, her best friend, but she could only think about how he was kissing her back. It was crazy. Utterly crazy. But it was good. _So_ fucking good.

She leant out from his mouth, not even reconsidering, only holding onto his face like he was some kind of salvation. But someone had to speak.

“ _Erin_.” his voice crumbled almost into a whisper.

“Stay here with me.” she replied.

So he did.


End file.
